


Your word (EN)

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Murder, Season/Series 03, The devil's word, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: The devil's word is his bond...S03E23Deathfic.





	Your word (EN)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Thank you Kittendealer for checking my translation here ! I hope this version is better than the previous one.   
> This scene just popped up in my mind yesterday and I wrote it. How not writing about this episode ?   
> Charlotte... You're gonna miss me so much ! 
> 
> Happy... Well, no. Unhappy reading ! 
> 
> Just one advice : read with "ashes" (Claire Guerreso)

**YOUR WORD**

He doesn’t feel anything.

He doesn’t feel the numbness in his arms or bent legs.

He doesn’t feel the tears running down his face.

He doesn’t feel his slow heartbeats in his chest.

Daniel no more feels anything.

Not even the dried blood on his hands. Not even the cool breeze that decided to accompany this night darker than any others.

Absolutely nothing… Except for one thing.

Such a small thing.

He strokes the finely crafted asperities of the bracelet with his thumb; he feels them mark his skin. An indifferent mold frozen around her blood-stained wrist.

 _Her_ blood. 

He keeps rubbing gently the engraved waffle he especially ordered to be made for her; like a charm… a _magic lamp_ able to wipe this moment away. This fatality imposed to him.

He keeps rubbing the jewel continuously, remembering the moment he gave it to her.

Over and over again.

He sees her smile again, that smile that replaces her now frozen one. He sees that gleam in her eyes, hears her laugh.

And he looks at her.

He scrutinizes her closed eyes, that tiny trace of a tear in the corner of her eyes that will never open up again on that particular gleam.

Her lips that will never smile again and that he wouldn’t ever touch again.

And he strokes this jewel, engraving this mark – this stolen future – in his mind, on his soul. A scar that will never close, that he doesn’t ever want to forget.

Never.

People are talking to him; with that cautious voice he uses sometimes for work. This voice supposedly comforting for the victim’s closest family members.

But he doesn’t feel anything.

He’s left alone with her in his arms, sitting on the ground, indifferent to everything else than she.

He no more feels anything, so he can stay here looking at her as to not forget.

He doesn’t feel time passing but suspects it by seeing the shy orange glow appear in the sky in front of him. This glow that illuminates her pale skin, that glow that reminds him of the one he saw touching her hair that morning, soft and unique.

A blazing glow.

Someone else approaches him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

But he doesn’t feel anything.

“Dan…”

Chloe stops talking, her hand shaking on his shoulder.

“Dan… They must do their work, you know it. You have to let her go… And then we’ll find the one… the one who-…”

She’s right.

But he doesn’t feel anything. He doesn’t feel the reason in his mind. All of this makes no sense.

He doesn’t feel it.

He doesn’t want to.

Chloe doesn’t finish her sentence; he knows she’s distressed, but he doesn’t move. He keeps looking at her, keeps touching her bracelet. Chloe removes her hand and walks away, also defeated by this fatality that affects them all.

Morning slowly comes with the sun, but her eyes don’t open.

They remain closed.

They no more feel that constant light in the sky.

This heat slowly running along her skin, in her blond hair that touches the ground.

Daniel doesn’t care who sits next to him this time; it doesn’t matter.

“Amenadiel will take care of her, Daniel.”

Lucifer seems convinced and Daniel doesn’t feel the need to refute or even get angry at him.

He doesn’t feel anything.

“If there’s one thing that ass is the best at; it’s harassment.”, Lucifer jokes awkwardly. “He’ll never stop tormenting our **F** ather until **H** e gives Charlotte her rightful place in Heaven.”

He doesn’t reply.

He should.

He should be upset; Lucifer’s speech is insane, after all.

He doesn’t say anything.

He’s listening to him.

Time passes and Lucifer remains silent, it doesn’t look like him. Daniel doesn’t move. He keeps rubbing this silver-made waffle with his thumb, he keeps looking at her blank face.

Time passes and Lucifer begins to straighten up without a word.

“Lucifer…”

He freezes and turns back to him, but Daniel can’t stop looking at Charlotte.

His voice is hoarse, but quiet.

He rubs the waffle.

“The Devil…”

“The one and only, Daniel.”, Lucifer says softly, looking at him carefully.

Daniel should probably thank him for using his first name; he doesn’t do it that often.

He nods slowly, stroking the jewel one last time before taking a deep breath.

Before _feeling_.

He removes the bracelet around her wrist and closes his fist around it, squeezing it gently.

“Give me your word.”

“My word?”, repeats Lucifer, puzzled.

He squeezes harder the blood-stained gift in his hand, deeply marking his flesh with a wanted scar. A scar that he feels, blazing and eternal.

He looks at her one last time and turns to Lucifer who is still staring at him, worried. He looks him in the eye, making him feel this scar through this glance.

“Give me your word. Give me your word that you’ll personally deal with that bastard in Hell once I found him…”

They look each other.

Lucifer doesn’t laugh at him. He knows, he _feels_ he doesn’t either.

A slight nod and Lucifer gives him his hand without averting his gaze from his. Daniel squeezes the jewel between their joined hands, sealing their deal in this tiny mold pressed against their palms.

“You have my word, Daniel.”

And Daniel feels it.

He feels this mark tying them together, this scar.

This destined task.

For her.

For Charlotte Richards.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> let a comment !


End file.
